


i don't ever want the rain to stop, i don't ever want to leave this coffee shop (♫ Shape of Love - Passenger, Boy & Bear ♫)

by yawwwrp



Series: Shuffle fics [11]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Seeking shelter from a downpour, Changbin enters a random coffee shop. Just like Minho.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Shuffle fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	i don't ever want the rain to stop, i don't ever want to leave this coffee shop (♫ Shape of Love - Passenger, Boy & Bear ♫)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this one is pretty short but it was raining all day yesterday so :)
> 
> hope you like it!

It’s a full on downpour outside and it started so suddenly that Changbin had no other choice than to flee into the first coffee shop he came across to seek shelter from the rain. A few other people file in right after him to do the same and before Changbin knows it, he sees the other empty tables at the coffee shop fill up one by one. He himself is sitting right by the window, watching people run around holding whatever they have on hand over their heads in a fruitless endeavor to keep themselves dry.

Changbin orders a coffee and watches as the raindrops make their way down the window pane, turning the world outside into a warped painting, a dreamscape. He is not really paying attention to the few people entering the coffee shop now until a voice speaks out in front of him.

“Sorry, is this seat still free? All the others are taken…”

He tears his gaze from the window to the man standing in front of him, completely soaked and messy wet hair on his head. He smiles in a pleading way and Changbin needs a moment to realize that he still hasn’t answered.

“Sure… yeah, of course.”

The man thanks him and sits down across from him, giving the waitress his order and giving Changbin another smile before he follows Changbin’s example and stares out into the rainy streets as well.

“It’s crazy, huh? Totally surprised me on my way home from work.”

The stranger receives his order and thanks the waitress. Changbin takes a good look at him as he takes a sip from his coffee. He looks like a mess, like someone threw him into a river, and he looks beautiful.

“Same here”, he eventually replies. “Do you think it’s going to let up soon?”

The stranger shrugs. “No clue.”

For a little while, they just sit in silence, watching the scene outside and drinking their coffees before Changbin clears his throat.

“This is awkward.”

The other man chuckles at his statement. “I agree. I’m Minho, what’s your name?”

And so, they start a conversation about anything and everything. Minho apparently just moved into town and it was his second day at his new job. He seemed impressed when Changbin told him that he makes music for a living and they launched into a debate on different artists for a while.

Changbin can’t remember ever feeling so comfortable talking to someone he literally just met and he feels a strange fluttering in his chest whenever Minho laughs at one of his lame jokes or blinks at him with confusion because Changbin left out a part of what he wanted to say and it ended up not making sense.

Every now and then he looks out the window to see if it’s still raining - it is - though he never sees Minho do the same, seemingly engrossed into having a conversation with Changbin.

Changbin notices that his ears get red when he is embarrassed about something, like when he tells Changbin about his failed attempt at holding hands with a crush in high school. He notices also that Minho’s lips are always slightly parted when he is listening intently and that he cracks his knuckles every now and then. Another thing he notices is that Minho has a beautiful voice to go with his gorgeous face and that he apparently likes to dance.

Honestly, Changbin hopes the rain never stops, the sky never clears up, the sun never shines again as long as he can listen to Minho’s voice when he tells an anecdote of his life, like all the light he needs is right here in this tiny coffee shop.

“I’m sorry, we are closing up in ten minutes so I will have to ask you to leave.”

The waitress looks apologetic when she stops by their table to bring them the bill. Changbin completely forgot about the weather and as he looks outside he sees that night has fallen and the rain has stopped.

“Oh, I didn’t realize that it cleared up…”

Minho laughs as he pulls out a bank note and insists on paying for both of them despite Changbin’s protests. The waitress leaves them again and Minho grabs the jacket he took off earlier.

“Tell you what, how about you pay for my coffee next time?”

Changbin nods with a smile though he feels sad that they will have to part ways now. Minho turns over the receipt and takes out a pen, scribbling something down and sliding it across the table towards Changbin.

“Great. Call me sometime.”

He leaves with a smile and a goodbye to the exhausted waitress and as Changbin pockets the receipt with Minho’s name and number on it, he watches Minho walk down the street through the now dry window pane, view clear as day, and a smile creeps its way onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know your thots! :D
> 
> i hope you all have the freshest of days my friends!


End file.
